Suis moi
by Petit Bidule
Summary: Sôbi et Ritsuka Deux personnes dont la personnalité complique la plus simple des passions: Ritsuka si naïf et si mature à la fois, au centre de ce bouleversement que chacun connait : L'adolescence. Sôbi si secret qu'on ne peut deviner ses pensée
1. suis moi

**Titre:** Suis Moi...

**Auteur :** Aya-Nakahara

**Disclaimers :** Kouga Yun, doux créateur, maitre de ces chères âmes. Je m'approprie seulement leurs relations et leurs images.

**Note :** Loveless, manga nous transportant dans un monde où les mots on un vrai sens, où ils peuvent tuer, blesser ou encore défendre. Chef d'œuvre pour moi, aux dessins simples mais expressif, à recommander à tous.

En espérant que ça plaira…

* * *

[POV Ritsuka Aoyagi]

Sortie des cours, dix-sept heures, Sôbi m'attend devant le lycée, comme tous les soirs depuis deux ans.

_Je suis en deuxième année, mon nom est Aoyagi Ritsuka, j'ai encore une paire d'oreille sur la tête et j'aime un homme : Sôbi, mon combattant, le combattant de Loveless, celui que Loveless a choisi._

_Malgré tous nos rapports qui semble nous rapprocher, nos relations ont changé depuis que mon frère, Seimei, est réapparut dans notre vie. Ancien maître de Sôbi, je sais qu'il l'a quitté pour un autre combattant, me léguant cette chère âme._

_Seulement, je sais aussi que le cœur de Sôbi n'appartiendra jamais à un autre que mon frère, malgré toute la souffrance et la peine qu'il lui a fait subir._

_J'espère que je l'aide un peu à soigner ses blessures, même si elles n'arriveront jamais à cicatriser complètement, je veux être le baume qui les apaisera._

_Yuiko m'a suivi au lycée où je suis, on étudie tous les deux la littérature traditionnelle nippone, elle n'a pas trop grandi depuis que nous nous connaissons, je suis devenu plus grand qu'elle. Ce qui n'a pas changé est le regard avec lequel elle me contemple, un regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'elle ressent, un regard qui souffre et qui aime. Je m'étonne qu'elle m'ait suivi jusque là, elle qui n'aimait pas lire, elle qui était tellement idiote. Elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Seulement, elle m'aime, me l'a avoué et moi comme un con je lui ai dit oui, oui, je l'aimais, oui je la voulais toute entière pour moi, oui je voulais son corps, son âme, bref, j'ai déconné, on sort ensemble depuis. Ça fait trois mois. Sôbi nous matrone, il nous observe d'un œil protecteur. _

_S'il savait à quel point je voudrais que se soit lui entre mes bras, que se soit sur ses lèvres que se posent sur les miennes ou son corps sous mes mains. Je voudrais qu'il le sache, mais je redoute sa réaction. C'est pour cela que je me tais, et subis mon devoir: choyer et adorer Yuiko comme le ferais toute personne doué d'un peu de pitié et de compassion envers cette pauvre fille qui m'aimait à en crever._

« Je t'aime Ritsuka » Ma chère amie s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa avec fougue, comme tous les soirs. Elle m'enlaça, me serrant dans ses bras, attendant un geste de ma part en retour, comme tous les soirs. Comme tous les soirs, voyant que je n'allais pas réagir en sa faveur, elle me lâcha, poussant un soupir et me regarda dans les yeux, plein d'espoir. Comme tous les soirs. Mais ce qu'elle y lit, la fit partir. Elle fit trois pas, s'arrêta, hésita, repartit et s'arrêta de nouveau. Ses épaules furent brises de soubresaut, signe avant coureur d'une crise de larme, elle s'adressa à moi, dos tourné, en essayant de contrôler les tremolos de sa voix « Ritsuka, je t'aime, tu le sais, mais je pars, je te quitte avant que tu ne le fasses, je ne veux pas souffrir plus longtemps » sur ces derniers mots elle partit en courant, sans chercher cette fois à retenir ses larmes.

Je n'étais ni triste ni bouleversé, je n'éprouvais ni compassion, ni pitié pour elle. Je ne ressentais rien, à part un bref soulagement à l'idée de ne plus devoir jouer un minimum de comédie.

Peu m'importait de ce qu'elle allait devenir, des bras dans lesquels elle allait se consoler, des lèvres sur lesquelles elle allait épancher son chagrin.

Seul Sôbi m'importait, qu'allait-il penser, qu'elle serait sa réaction devant ma non-tristesse. Je me tournais alors, vers lui, pour essayer d'accrocher son regard, regard qui me dirait tout ce que je veux savoir. C'est alors que je le croisais, un regard froid, qui ne reflétait aucun sentiment, aucune expression qui aurait pu m'aider dans ma quête de la vérité, sa vérité. Soudain, il sourit, je ne sus qu'en penser, se moquait-il ou ironisait-il ?

Il me prit dans ses bras, comme il le faisait si souvent. « Aller, tu vas t'en remettre ne t'inquiète pas » Sa déclaration fut suivis d'un petit ricanement étouffé. « Mon petit Ritsuka devient grand ! La première fois que tu te fais plaqué, aller, il va y en avoir d'autre, ne soit pas triste ! Pff… Hahaha ! » Riant vivement il me donna des tapes dans le dos, comme l'on fait pour un bébé qui vient de boire son biberon, comme s'il voulait que je fasse mon rejet, rejet de ce passé.

Je le regardais. Ébahis par sa réaction, en même temps, ça lui ressemble tellement.

Je me mis alors à sourire, et me blottis dans ses bras. Sa douce chaleur me réchauffa lentement. Je l'aimais tant.

« Alors, tu as des devoirs aujourd'hui ? » me demanda-t-il, malicieux.

J'ai toujours admiré chez lui cette façon de passer du coq à l'âne.

Pour toute réponse, je levais les yeux au ciel, et commençais à marcher.

« On prend le bus, ou tu as ta voiture ? » le questionnais-je. Il me regarda, sourit du coin de l'œil, me prit la main et me tira derrière des buissons. Là il me plaqua contre un arbre, et m'embrassa. Une fois, deux fois, trois… à la troisième je rompis le baiser, malgré moi, contre mon désir de continuer.

« Sôbi » soufflais-je « Que se passe t-il ? » il me sourit une nouvelle fois, se moquant de mon incompréhension.

« Aller, viens, suis moi. » Il m'entraina de nouveau à sa suite, sur un chemin ombragé. Il y faisait plus froid que devant le lycée. Je frissonnais, Sôbi me serra un instant dans ses bras. Je voulais savoir où nous allions, mais n'osais poser la question, de peur de casser ce moment magique. Je me concentrer sur sa présence. J'entendais le bruit de ses pas sur le chemin de terre et de mousse, le doux souffle de sa respiration, le frottement de ses vêtements à chacun de ses gestes. J'aimais et idolâtrais chacun de ces sons, _ses_ sons. Trop occupé à l'écoute de ces bruits, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous étions arrivé à sa destination mystère. Un grand immeuble de béton, plexiglas et fer se dressait devant nous. Son immeuble, notre refuge, notre bulle. On s'y retrouvait presque tous les soirs, il n'était qu'à dix minutes à pied de chez moi.

« Je ne connaissais pas ce raccourci. » Lui murmurais-je tandis que je me tournais vers lui. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, doucement, comme si mes lèvres étaient un fruit défendu, comme s'il n'en n'avait pas le droit. Tandis que je cherchais les siennes avec une faim telle qu'un affamé ne pourrait pas ressentir. Il me repoussa, rompant notre étreinte.

«- Maintenant tu connais, me dit-il, avec ce sourire qui ne le quittait jamais, Vas à présent, rentre chez toi. Ta mère risque d'appeler. On se voit demain de toute façon…

-Mais c'est tout de suite que je veux être avec toi ! Sôbi, allons nous faires _des souvenirs_.

-Ha petit sadique, tu me prends par les sentiments ! J'aurais bien voulu… mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Excuse-moi. »

Il me tourna le dos, baisant les yeux sur ses derniers mots, comme honteux.

Je pouvais un soupir mécontent, et je parti. Conformément à son désir. Je le laissais faire ce qu'il devait faire. Comme si ça m'intéressait ce qu'il allait faire ! Je m'en fichais complètement ! « Mais alors pourquoi Est-ce que je me mets dans cet état » soupirais-je...

* * *

J'espère que ça plaira à certains, ou plaira tout court en fait (:

La suite arrive euh... dans pas longtemps ^^


	2. Une Ombre Innatendue

**Disclaimers :** Kouga Yun, sadique entre des millions qui nous fait attendre 1 ans et demie pour UN tome è_é bon, soleil aussi est sadique à mettre autant de temsp pour traduire... Parait qu'on peut acheter les perso sur catalogue... Je les veux !

**Note : **J'ai mis du temps a publier, et avec aucune excuse pour ce retard en plus... J'avoue que ça doit bien faire un mois que le chapitre attend mais je n'ai jamias eu le temps de la mettre. Au moins, maintenant c'est fait. Bon j'arrete de raconter ma vie T.T. Ce chapitre n'est pas trés passionnant, je m'en excuse d'avance, l'histoire n'avance pas trop non plus (a mon gout en tout cas) maintenant je vais mettre au suivant ! GO AYA GO !

Bonne lecture !

Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert en bas au milieu... j'aimerais avoir vos avis ^^.

**

* * *

  
**

J'avais fait à peine cent mètres depuis que je l'avais quitté, je me trouvais dans un parking adjacent à son immeuble. Comme Sôbi devait aller quelque part, il allait obligatoirement passer par là, que ce soit pour prendre sa voiture ou pour partir à pied. Je m'y cachais, derrière une antique camionnette, attendant l'apparition de mon bien aimé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il arriva. Habillé d'un costard noir, chemise blanche entrouverte sur son torse, cette vision me rendit fou de jalousie.

« _Mais pour qui t'habilles-tu comme ça ? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour une pute que tu vas te payer dans un quartier chaud, que tu vas employer sur elle les manques ton abstinence passée, tu ne peux pas être si désespéré que ça mon amour ? Non c'est impossible, si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie tu me l'aurais dit, non ? Impossible … »_

Pendant que je me posais toutes ces questions, auxquelles il ne répondrait jamais, Sôbi s'était approché de sa voiture.

Il avait hésité un instant, la main sur la poignée, puis avait renoncé et était parti à pied. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, il me serait ainsi plus simple de le suivre.

« _Tu vois, je te suis, c'est ce que tu voulais non ? Ce regard, effacé, un regard que tu ne prends jamais, c'était pour engranger ma curiosité ? Pour que je te suive, et ainsi me monter la vérité, celle que tu n'arrive pas à me dire en face ? Les images sont plus explicites que les mots… tu vois, je le pense aussi, mais ne vont-elles pas me faire souffrir, je suis sensible, tu le sais non ? Enfin, je veux TOUT savoir sur toi, sur tes relations, qu'elles me fassent du mal ou non, je veux savoir. »_

Pas une fois il ne se retourna, il marchait droit devant lui, semblait connaitre le chemin par cœur, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder où il marchait, il savait où se trouvaient les ornières, les pavés décollés, où tournaient les rues, ou quand les feux passaient au vert ou encore lorsque l'on ne pouvait pas traverser la rue. Le lieu vers lequel il se dirigeait, il le connaissait depuis longtemps, ou bien il devait y aller souvent, tant l'assurance de son pas et la justesse de sa direction le montrait.

La nuit était tombée doucement le temps qu'il arrive à son but.

Soudain il s'arrêta devant une porte, soupira avant de presser la sonnette.

_« Il utilise la sonnette ? Je pensais qu'il allait chez quelqu'un dont il était proche. Ça me rassure dans un sens, il ne me trompe pas. Mais qu'est ce que je pense moi ?! Il ne me trompe pas ! Nous ne somme pas _ensemble ! _Même si… Ho arrete Ritsuka, tu te fais du mal ! Voilà, maintenant tu te parle tout seul, il parait que ce sont les premiers signes de la folie mon vieux. Fais gaffe... »_

La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant juste une raie de lumière vite effacée par une ombre à forme humaine. Sôbi et son interlocuteur parlèrent à voix basse, l'ombre se retourna alors comme pour appeler quelqu'un dans la maison, ce quelqu'un arriva bientôt, nouvelle ombre qui ouvrit la porte en grand et sorti, enfilant son manteau en hâte. Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant Sôbi elle fit un large sourire et l'embrassa sur la bouche, un léger baiser qui fit frissonner tout mon corps et serrer mon cœur. Sôbi grommela contre ce geste de tendresse qui ne semblait pas le bienvenue, je ne comprenais plus, voulait-il ou non cette personne, et qui était ce ?

C'est alors qu'ils passèrent sous un réverbère, je ne pus apercevoir le visage de cette ombre que peu de temps, cependant juste assez pour le reconnaitre, c'était Kyo qui se tenait au bras de mon bien aimé, Kyo, son collègue, peut-être aussi un ex copain, je ne pouvais le supporter.

Je parti en courant, sans regarder où j'allais, je me sentais mal, plein de rancœur envers eux, j'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'ils étaient partis faire, mais je pense que je ne l'aurais pas supporté, ça aurait été trop dur. Mon cœur aurait éclaté. Quand je n'eu plus assez de souffle pour continuer de courir je m'arrêtais un instant. Je regardais autour de moi essayant de me situer et me rendis compte que j'étais revenue devant le lycée. Je décidais alors de rentrer chez moi. J'évitais de penser, sachant qu'une seule personne emplirait mon esprit : Sôbi. Et que la seule image que j'aurais de lui serait celle où Kyo l'avait embrassé. Elle resterait gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire, un baiser volé oui je voulais bien le croire, mais Kyo devait bien avoir une motivation, aimait-il mon Uke (1) ? Ou bien, voulait-il juste le contrarier ? Je me posais tant et tant de question que mon cerveau aller exploser. J'entrai chez moi et couru dans ma chambre, m'allongeais sur mon lit, et malgré mon questionnement constant je m'endormi.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, la première image que j'eu fut celle de Sôbi qui se penchait sur moi. Je me frottais les yeux, non, il ne fallait pas que je pense à lui ! Cependant, son image restait, elle me souria.

«Tu te réveille enfin, il t'en aura fallu du temps ! Je peux me glisser dans ton lit ? »

J'ouvrais les yeux en grand, ce n'était pas une illusion, c'était bien lui. J'acquiesçais et rougis à sa demande, puis me posait pour lui faire une place au chaud sous ma couette. C'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte que je ne portais qu'un caleçon. Quand m'étais-je déshabillé ?

« J'ai pris la liberté de t'enlever tes vêtements hier soir, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu dormais si bien. » me dit-il, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres si attirantes…

De nouveau je le regardais, hébété, il se mit à rire devant mon expression et m'embrassa, comme à son habitude.

« Aller, arrête de faire cette tête et rendors toi. Tu es si beau quand tu dors…

- C'est vrai, tu me trouve beau ? Lui demandais-je, plein d'espoir.

-Mais oui, tu es beau mon petit chaton - il se mit à rire doucement, puis se rapprocha de moi, m'embrassant une nouvelle fois, plus doucement - je t'aime Ritsuka.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sôbi… »

Et je me rendormi, dans les bras de mon bien aimé, son corps contre le mien, ses mains caressant ma chevelure. Jamais je n'avais été aussi bien, je me sentais toujours apaisé prés de lui.

* * *

(1) Uke est le mot japonais désignant le dominé dans un couple homosexuel. On retrouve entre Ritsuka et Sôbi une relation de maitre à esclave, de sacrifice à combattant, comme une relation de Seme (le dominant) à Uke.

Excusez une nouvelle fois mon GRAAAAAND retard et ce si court chapitre. Je n'ai pas d'excuse il est vrai mais bon, un peu d'indulgence é_è...

PS: Merci merci merci à toi PiTz-chan, je me disais aussi que j'avais un beug et quand je suis aller vérifier youhou ! Enfin bref, c'est réparé maintenant.. enfin normalement ^^'.


	3. Douce Etreinte

**Disclaimers : **Toujours pareil, Kouga Yun, rhaaa je les veux, je les veux ! Et pourtant, je ne les aurais jamais, ces personnages resteront les siens.

**Note : **je viens de publier le chapitre deux… et je me rue pour commencer ce troisième. Espérons pour vous lecteurs qu'il sera plus long et qu'il y aura moins de fautes… J'écoute en boucle (comme une grosse groupie, non je ne suis pas grosse, c'est une image ^^') la berceuse de Bella, non pas pour ce qu'elle représente, mais pour la mélodie. La pluie tambourine sur mon velux, j'aime ça… Hum bon, GO AYA GO au boulot o

Youhou, Chapitre express !

Voilà ! Terminé d'écrire, on va voir les fautes (u.u)

Hu, il est minuit treize, la flemme de le mettre sur une clef, de le descendre, de le mettre sur l'autre ordi, et de le publier… Dodo avant *_____________*

J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ais pris à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nouveau matin, nouveau réveil dans _ses _bras, je ne sais pas comment je pouvais supporter mes réveils sans lui. Sa présence est si rassurante, si douce à mon cœur. Mais une fois de plus il va me laisser, seul dans ce grand lit. Il me manque déjà, je ne sais même pas quand est-ce-que je le reverrais, viendra-t-il me chercher comme à son habitude après les cours, et comment ma journée va-t-elle se passer, maintenant que je ne suis plus avec Yuiko. Tant et tant de questions qui me tourmentent et me tournent autour.

Sôbi me regarde me réveiller avec ce regard protecteur qu'il garde malgré mes dix-sept ans. Il me sourit, toujours ce même sourire dont je suis tombé amoureux en même temps que sa personne. Il s'approcha doucement de mon visage et me tient le menton quelques secondes, le temps de m'embrasser. Je fermai les yeux et tirai la langue, l'invitant à recommencer, je l'entendis rire et je sentis son odeur qui se rapprocha, m'enveloppant soudainement, comme je l'avais toujours rêvé. Je sentis aussi sa langue entrer en contact avec la mienne, la caresser doucement, se retirant et revenant, reprenant ses caresses inlassablement, un doux va-et-vient que jamais je n'aurais voulu arrêter. Sôbi le brisa pourtant.

« Aller, tu vas être en retard. »

Je le regardais, suppliant. Il me sourit, coquin et m'embrassa une dernière fois, je fus pris de frissons, ils courirent le long de mon dos, Sôbi sentit ce frisson et me regarda, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Je te fais tant d'effet que ça mon petit Ritsuka ? »

Je baissai les yeux, honteux et me levai en vitesse pour m'habiller. Il me suivit, et tandis que je me tenais debout devant mon armoire, cherchant une idée pour m'habiller, il se glissa dans mon dos, et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. µJe sentais son souffle dans mon cou. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

«_Mon dieu, arrête Sôbi, arrête, je n'en peux plus, si tu savais à quel point je me retiens. Non ! Ce n'est pas humain de me faire subir ça, arrête je t'en pris! »_

Comme s'il avait entendu ma prière muette, il me lâcha. Je me détendis alors et m'apprêtais à prendre un pantalon quand je sentis sa main s'abattre sur mon bras, il me retourna avec force, me plaqua contre le mur le pus proche et en me regardant droit dans les yeux il me murmura :

« Et bien jeune homme, on est plus excité qu'il ne le parait…-Je sentis sa main glisser vers mon entre jambe- Alors comme ça, je te fais de l'effet, tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas très poli.

-Je… »

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre. Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis une autre, introduisant la langue dans l'intimité de ma bouche, puis une nouvelle fois et une autre encore, se faisant, ses mains caressaient mon corps, le long de ma jambe et de mon torse, tout en évitant soigneusement mon entre-jambe qui se redisait un peu plus à chaque instant.

Une nouvelle fois, il brisa soudainement notre étreinte. Il fit demi-tour et sortit par la fenêtre.

Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus, elles tremblaient et soudain s'affaissèrent sous mon poids. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de me remémorer chaque instant depuis mon réveil, c'était aller vite, beaucoup trop vite. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Que ressentait Sôbi à mon égard, et surtout que ressentais-je moi ? Je l'aimais, là n'était pas la question, je pensais que c'était de l'amour, mais c'était bien plus que cela, quelque chose que je ne saurais définir.

Décontenancé, l'âme en vague, le cervelet en panne, je tentais tant bien que mal de me reprendre. Je m'habillais machinalement, prenant les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main. D'un pas de robot j'entrais dans la cuisine, là aussi mais habitude reprirent le dessus, et c'est aussi robotiquement qu'il est possible que je mangeais. Je pris mon sac, sortis de l'appartement, cherchais mes clefs dans ma poche et fermais la porte. Je descendis les escaliers, ouvris la grande porte vitrée, la fermait elle aussi à clef, marchait le long de la route, sur le trottoir en direction du lycée. Mon cerveau était complètement déconnecté depuis les événements de ce matin, je m'efforçais de ne pas penser, de ne pas _y_ penser, de ne pas penser à _lui_.

Arrivé au lycée, je me mettais dans le coin le plus reculé et le plus calme de la cour. Les autres élèves, habitués à ma solitude et à mon manque de sollicitude à leur égard ne s'étonnaient pas de mon humeur. Je ne fréquentais pas grand monde au lycée, Yuiko était la seule personne que j'approchais. Maintenant tout le monde ou presque devait être au courant de notre rupture, les nouvelles circulent vite dans ce genre d'établissement. Alors personne ne d'étonnerait de mon air blazé, on mettra ça sur le compte du choc de la séparation. Ça m'arrangeais.

Première sonnerie, j'entrais en cour d'un pas lent et d'une motivation que l'on pourrait qualifiée comme celle d'un condamné qui va vers sa mort. Yuiko me lança à peine un regard de la mâtiné.

Midi sonna, je me dirigeais vers mon casier la tête dans mes pensées. J'analysais et revivais la même scène depuis plus de quatre heures. Je ne trouvais pourtant pas de raisons valable, je ne comprenais toujours pas sa réaction. Il savait que je l'aimais, il le savait depuis toujours, alors pourquoi avoir réagi de cette manière. Pour me monter qu'il savait ? Je ne vois toujours pas…

Lorsque j'arrivais devant mon casier je vit que Yuiko m'y attendait. Elle me regardait, la tête penchée sur le coté comme elle le fait toujours quand elle se questionne.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ne me dit pas que c'est notre séparation qui te fais ça. Les autres peuvent le croire mais pas moi, je te connais un minimum pour savoir ça. »

Et bien, pour une fois qu'elle réfléchis plus loin que le bout de son nez celle là. Si elle me sort que c'est à cause de Sôbi je danse nu au milieu de la cour en criant que les morning musume sont les meilleures au monde.

« C'est à cause de…- je crispe un œil, elle s'interrompt pour me regarder, interloquée, je lui fais signe de continuer- c'est à cause de ta mère non ? Elle continu à te battre ? »

Je pousse un grand soupir, et oui, elle a réfléchi, mais pas assez, c'est que ça atteint vite ses limites ces petites chose, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas grillée trop de neurones pour trouver ça, je me sentirais coupable sinon.

« Non, c'est pas ça, ne cherche pas. Va retrouver tes amies. Bonne fin de journée Yuiko, je lui fis un pale sourire avant de me retourner pour ouvrir mon casier.

-Mais !… Bonne fin de journée Ritsu-Kun… Je… Je t'aime Ritsu-Kun… »

Elle se retourna, partit en marchant, accélérant à chacun de ses pas. Quand elle tourna au coin du couloir, elle pleurait.

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, elle était trop sensible ça lui jouera des tours, si ça ne lui en avait pas déjà jouer…

Je prit mon repas dans mon casier et me trouvai un coin sombre où le manger. Je le terminais en vitesse, juste à temps pour reprendre les cours.

L'après midi se passa comme la mâtiné, j'écoutais sans être là, jonglant avec mes pensées, ma posant milles et une question, toujours sans aucunes réponses.

Quand sonna la fin des cours je me précipitais dehors, espérant qu'il soit là, à m'apprendre comme les autres jours.

Mais à sa place habituelle, là où, assis sur le murs bas qui clôturait le lycée, il fumait ses cigarettes les unes après les autres, se tenait quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelqu'un que je n'aurais pas voulu voir ici.

Sôbi n'était pas là.

À sa place se tenait Kyo.

* * *

Bon voilà, j'espère que je me tromperait pas et que je mettrait pas le chapitre deux ou un à la place ^^' héhé… pas douée…

J'espère aussi que ça vous a plut, et vous continuerez à lire.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Que dire de plus à part que… hum nan j'me tais, mouhahahaha c'est plus drôle comme ça ^^.

Pour répondre à _**Uzuchi**_ :

Et bien pour le moment je ne sais pas encore, j'écris et je m'arrête là où je le sens... c'est peut-être aussi pour ça que les chapitre sont assez court. Alors, ben pour l'instant quatre d'écrit ^^, et c'est pas terminé, je ne sais même pas tellement la suite de l'histoire, je fais ça au feeling total, mais chut, tu n'es pas au courant (: ! Voilà, j'espère que ce troisième chapitre te plaira autant que le second. et pour un KyoSôbi ou SôbiKyo je ne dis rien, tu verra (;

Pour répondre à _**Mariko89 :**_

Merci beaucoup pour ton comm, ça m'as fait enormément plaisir... J'avoue j'avoue, je me suis un peu (beaucoup) raté sur le temps entre le premier et le second chapitre, j'essaye de me rattrapper pour le triosiéme ^^' en le publiant aujourd'hui. On verra pour le suivant...


	4. Reveil Brutal et Questionnement

**Disclaimers:** Malheureusement ces personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, ils appartiennent à mon plus grand désespoir et plus grand bonheur à Konga Yun.

**Note:** Le POV change, c'est notre cher Kyo qui prend la place du narrateur cette fois ci. Le début du flash back correspond au moment où Ritsuka va au lycée, le matin. Bonne lecture !

* * *

[POV Kyo]

Flash Back : Le matin

Hum, qu'il fait bon dormir un jour de vacances… Enfin quoi que, c'est toujours les vacances en fac d'art. Haaaaa ! J'aime ça.

La porte vient de claquer bruyamment, me réveillant en sursaut.

« Ho ! C'est quoi ce bordel, on ne peut même pas dormir en… Sôbi ? Me qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Haaa, j'ai compris, tu voulais me voir à poil ? Ben viens dans mon lit ! »

Sôbi me regarde avec le regard d'un tueur, je me tais et me lève pour venir m'installer à coté de lui.

« Whouha, mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Et qu'est e que tu fous debout à cette heure ! On a pas cour aujourd'hui t'as oublié ?

-Ouais je sais.

-Bon c'est quoi le 'bléme ? Sucette ? Lui demandais-je en lui tendant mon péché mignon.

-Non merci.

-C'était pas une question, tu la prends, tu te la fourres où tu veux mais tu la prends, ok ?

-Hum… »

Décidément, pas en forme le gars aujourd'hui. Il me fait encore un de ses coups de déprime ? Faut dire que je suis habitué maintenant, il venait toujours me voir quand ça allait pas après la mort de Seimei, ce gros sadique. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas mort pour de vrai, après tout se qu'il a fait subir à mon Sôbi… Lui, je le hais, par contre le p'tit il est mignon à croquer, et il n'a pas la même passion pour la torture que son grand frère, plutôt le contraire en fait, il n'imagine même pas que son idole puisse faire ça, alors le faire lui-même…

Revenons en à Sô-chan, on pari pour le p'tit ou le grand ?

À voir l'air bouleversé on dira plutôt le p'tit.

« C'est à cause de Ritsu-kun ? »

Sa mâchoire se crispe, ses mains aussi… BINGO ! Et du premier coup, que voulez vous, je suis bien le seul à savoir ce qu'il peut penser.

« Tu lui as fais quoi encore ?

-Pourquoi c'est moi qu'il lui aurait fait quelque chose…

- Tu vois vraiment ce p'tit bout de chou te sauter dessus pour te violer ? Nan vraiment pas.

-Qui te dit que je l'ai violé ?

-Sincèrement, de quoi est-ce que tu as envie avec lui ?

-…

-Tu vois que j'ai raison.

-Et si c'est juste que je n'ai rien envie avec lui.

-Tu veux le protéger, ok c'est tout à ton honneur, mais me dis pas que l'idée de le sauter t'es pas passé par la tête.

-… »

Je soupire un coup, je ne pourrai rien en sortir ce soir.

« Bon, dis moi ce qui s'est passé ce sera plus simple.

-Nan, j'ai pas envie.

-Alors pourquoi t'es venue ici.

-Euh, pour te voir.

-Haha haha ! Hum… vraiment ? Allez mon grand, rentre chez toi, défoule toi sur tes toiles, je ne sais pas, mais ne pense plus aux Aoyagi, ils t'arrangent pas. »

Nouveau regard noir, hum, je vais me taire moi. Je me lève, nu comme un vers, j'espère au moins qu'il apprécie le spectacle.

« On te paye vraiment pour peindre ça ? Me demande-t-il, le point pointé sur mon intime partie.

Je grommelle un coup et lui ouvre la porte, le pressant dehors.

Avant de sortir de ma chambre, il me regarde, le sourire coquin et m'embrasse sur le coin de la bouche.

« Merci, je t'adore » me dit-il avant de filer.

La porte se referme sur sa silhouette. Je fais demi-tour pour retourner me coucher. A peine ais-je posé la tète sur l'oreiller que je retombe dans les bras de Morphée.

Fin du flash Back

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé de nouveau, mon réveil indiquait midi douze, ma montre me donnait deux heures vingt et mon téléphone portable quant à lui, quatre heures et demi. Je levais les yeux au ciel, soupirais un bon coup et décidais qu'il était l'heure de demander des explications au Petit.

Ritsu-Kun, le tourmenteur de mon cher Sôbi. Celui qui le faisait tourner en bourrique et lui mettait le cœur à l'envers. Celui qui avait presque réussi à prendre la place du seul amour de mon ami. Celui qui risquait de la prendre s'il continuait ainsi.

La main posée sur la poignée de la porte, je m'apprêtais à sortir l'attendre devant son lycée quand je senti un souffle d'air sur mon corps. Les idées brusquement rafraîchis j'ouvrir mon armoire en vitesse pour m'habiller. J'allais sortir dans la tenue d'Adam !

Mon erreur réparé, je descendis en vitesse les escaliers de mon immeuble, enfourchait mon vélo et pédalais à perdre haleine jusqu'à ce maudis lycée.

Alors que je posait mon moyen de transport le long du grillage, la sonnerie retendit.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, ainsi mon horloge biologique était la seule à être réglée chez moi.

Je m'avançais alors vers l'endroit où se postait Sôbi lorsqu'il attendait la sortie de son Sacrifice.

A peine y étais je arrivé que le Petit se pointa.

Son regard, tout d'abord étonné se fit haineux, qu'avais je donc fait pour qu'il me haïsse autant ?

Je le vit arriver sur moi, le pas dur, en colère, Il se planta face à moi, reprit son souffle une première fois, puis une deuxième.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? C'est la place de Sôbi !

-Ho, c'est bon, calme toi, je veux juste te parler, et s'il n'est pas là, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne l'ai pas averti de ma visite. »

Il resserra la mâchoire, contrarié. Ferma les yeux, comme pour se permettre de mieux réfléchir, lorsqu'il les réouvrit, il me fixa longuement, et reprit la parole d'un ton plus posé, plus calme, contrôlé.

« Bon, de quoi veux tu me parler ?

-De Sôbi.

-Je m'en doute un peu, mais de quoi exactement ?

-De ce matin. »

Ce dernier mot le fit rougir, d'un rouge écarlate, il détourna le regard, décuplant ainsi ma curiosité.

«C'est lui, et je ne le comprend pas moi même. Pose lui la question directement. »

Il fit alors demi tour, et prit le chemin pour rentrer chez lui.

Je ne le suivais pas, je le regardais partir. Je n'aurais rien pu tirer de lui sans lui faire un peu de mal, alors j'abandonnais, pour pouvoir m'intéresser au gros du problème : Sôbi.

J'enfourchais mon vélo et prit ce petit raccourcis qui passait par les bois. Arrivant devant son immeuble, je vérifiais avant tout que sa voiture étais bien là.

Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre, arriverais enfin à savoir ce qui se passait réellement entre ces deux là ?

Tout se déroulait comme dans un rêve, mes gestes semblaient ralentis et pleins de promesses… ou de conséquences.

Je frappais à la porte, et entrais sans y avoir été invité.

Là, au sol, Sôbi gisait.

« Regarde dans quel état tu te met pour un gosse ! »

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de crier devant ce spectacle.

Sôbi souleva alors une paupière et me regarda.

« J'ai mal au dos, quand j'ai mal au dos je dort par terre. Je peux finir ma sieste ? »

Ce ton froid, distant et méchant me fit sourire, il allait bien, très bien même.

Je lui sautait alors dessus, lui faisant un gros câlin, mêlant mes jambes aux siennes, baisant son cou.

« Ha, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de te voir dans cet état !

-Si tu pouvais te pousser, mon dos irait mieux lui.

-Ho, oui pardon, désolé, je me pousse. »

Je m'assis en tailleur, caressant ses cheveux. Je souriais béatement en le regardant, il me jeta un regard noir, j'effaçais alors mon sourire.

Il se rendormit doucement, je me levais alors pour préparer à manger.

Ouvrant le frigo, je fis une grimace, que des nouilles instantanées, beuh, ça ferait bien l'affaires. J'en sorti deux, poulet pour moi et bœuf pour lui, prit deux paires de baguettes et mit de l'eau à chauffer. Le thé d'abord les nouilles après.

Ce faisant, des questions tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête.

Que c'était-il passé ce matin ? Et pourquoi était-il venu me voir ?

Cette fois, il n'en réchapperait pas.

* * *

Niah ! . Excusez moi pour ce retard ! Mais là, je beuguais et écrivais de la *****. Alors j('ai tout repris à zéro et suis repartis… Et on arrive à ce que vous venez de lire… T.T un peu d'indulgence je vous pris. J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié (: En fait, l'histoire avance pas, je viens de m'en rendre compte…


End file.
